Adiós
by Sofia.Black
Summary: Este es un FF corto, de un capitulo, en dónde relata como Hermione ve marcharse a la única persona a la que ha amado.


**Adiós**

* * *

Hermione (De unos 18 o 19 años) se encontraba en su habitación, no podían ser más de las 6 de la mañana. Se encontraba acostada en su cama, sin ver directamente nada, solo obscuridad. La casa estaba en total silencio, lo que significaba que sus padres seguían dormidos.

Hermione se encontraba triste, pensando en lo que iba a suceder solo unas horas mas tarde. No podía creer lo que sucedería, no sabía como actuaría cuando llegara el momento. No podía… mejor dicho, no quería aceptarlo. Su único y primer amor se iba lejos de ella. Se iba a otro país a estudiar y la dejaría, sola y hundida en su tristeza, sin tener a alguien de su confianza en quien apoyarse.

Pasaron los minutos, unas cuantas horas y ella seguía ahí, en sus pensamientos, sin esperar a que alguien la comprendiera porque nadie sabia de sus sentimientos mas que ella misma.

Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar su habitación, la chica se puso de pie, limpiándose con sus temblorosas manos las lagrimas que se habían acumulado durante la noche, dirigiéndose al baño, donde ya tenia, desde la noche anterior, preparada su ropa para vestirse, no sin antes ducharse.

Deseos no le faltaron de quedarse ahí por siempre, olvidando todo y a todos, pero tenia que verlo por última vez. Asi que se vistió con ese pensamiento en su mente. Trató de ocultar con maquillaje sus ojeras por falta de sueño, y verse lo mejor posible para él.

Salió de su habitación y bajó a la cocina donde sus padres platicaban casi en susurros sobre algo que a Hermione, la verdad, no le importaba. Asi que, ignorándolos tomo algo de desayunar (aunque no tenia ni pizca de hambre) salió de ahí y fue al comedor a desayunar. Sus padres no sabían nada de lo que su hija sentía y solo la iban a acompañar a la estación de tren para despedirse, porque después de todo, ellos sabían que eran muy amigos.

Hermione no comió nada, solo evitaba que las lagrimas le cayeran de nuevo. Anduvo por la casa caminando despacio, preguntándose en como iba a actuar cuando se fuera. Por fin el momento llegó.

-Hermione, ya es hora, vámonos –la llamo su madre desde el vestíbulo.

Hermione, que se encontraba cerca de su habitación, dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras para reunirse con sus padres. Sin dirigirles una palabra, salio de la casa y subió al auto.

Los tres viajaron hacia la estación King Cross varios minutos en un incomodo silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Hermione repasaba en su mente los momentos en los que había pensado que iba a ser feliz por siempre, al lado del hombre al que ella amaba. Solo que ella tenia un problema… él solo la veía como una amiga, como su mejor amiga y nunca se había enterado de sus sentimientos hacia él. Eso era lo que de verdad le dolía a Hermione, se iría para siempre de su lado, sin saber la verdad. Y aun no sabia si se lo iba a confesar o no.

Siguieron su trayecto, acercándose cada vez más a su destino y Hermione más nerviosa y más triste que nunca. Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Hermione, quien miraba a través de la ventana como los automóviles, casas y personas quedaban atrás conforme ellos avanzaban. Desde que él le había dado la noticia de que se iba a vivir lejos, no dejaba de pensar en todos esos momentos, y su mente los repasaba día con día, minuto con minuto, como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior.

Cinco minutos después, llegaron a King Cross. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído lenta y silenciosamente. Salió del auto, y junto a sus padres, caminó por la estación hacia el andén número 6.

Hermione caminaba nerviosa, sin saber que iba a hacer al verlo. Jugueteaba con sus manos, sin saber que hacer con ellas. Anden 4, 5… por fin llegaron al andén 6. Varias personas se encontraban ahí. La mayoría conocidos para Hermione como la señora y el señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos, Ginny… y ahí estaba él: Ron.

Una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de Hermione quien no pudo evitarlo al verlo, ahí… tan feliz y entusiasmado de su partida.

También se encontraba Harry, quien trataba de mostrarse feliz por su amigo, pero en realidad también se sentía triste por la partida de su mejor amigo, después de tantos años.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó Ron al verla y aproximándose a ella – Que bueno que viniste.

-Si… que bueno – suspiró

-No te pongas asi…solo me voy unos meses

-Lo se… no puedo evitarlo, lo siento

-Está bien. Señora Granger…. – Ron fue a saludar a los papas de Hermione, mientras Harry se aproximaba a ésta.  
-¿Qué pasa¿De verdad te afecta tanto…?

Hermione no podía contenerse, ya lloraba sin poder evitarlo.

-Si, lo se… lo siento

Harry la abrazo amistosamente

-Ya...ya, ya veras que el tiempo se pasa muy rápido

Hermione no contesto. No podía confesárselo. No podía. Tal vez si estuvieran ellos dos solos… pero eso era imposible. Era demasiado tarde.

Unos minutos mas, pasaron y todos hablaban sobre diferentes cosas, pues todavía quedaba tiempo para su partida. Harry, Ron y Hermione, en cambio hablaban sobre planes para visitar a Ron en vacaciones.

Por fin dieron las 11:50 a.m. La hora había llegado. Y tal vez no lo volvería a ver.  
Ron se despidió de todos, empezando por los papas de Hermione, sus hermanos, sus papás, Harry y por ultimo Hermione.

-Bueno…adiós

Hermione no podía responder y lo abrazo muy fuerte, llorando silenciosamente. Ron le correspondió, pero le susurro al oído:

-Se me hace tarde…

-Perdón – dijo ella alejándose y limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Nos veremos pronto – le dijo Ron

Hermione asintio.  
Ron dio media vuelta tomando su equipaje, y dirigiendo una ultima mirada a los presentes, entro en el tren. Unos segundos después, el silbado sonó y el tren comenzó a avanzar. Ron se asomaba por la ventanilla y Hermione observaba con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Te amo – susurro con voz muy baja pero ahogada por el llanto. Un minuto después, el tren dio vuelta y esa fue la última vez que lo vio – Adiós.

Fin


End file.
